I'll Be
by Magick
Summary: 1x2, songfic, umm.. short and sugary sweet


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, and the song is 'I'll Be" by edwin mccain, so it's not mine either!  
  
Duo: arg!! me again?  
Magic: hehehe, you got it, and my first attempt at a songfic  
Duo: oh god, help me!  
Magic: hey, it's shounen ai, you get the guy, so don't complain  
Ken: *mutters* how come I never get the guy....  
Magic: maybe next time  
  
' denotes thought '  
// lyrics //  
  
  
---===x===---  
Duo sat on the edge of his bed, the room was shadowed and empty, and the soft strains of music floated through the air from the stereo on the desk. The braided pilot looked out the large window, the rain poured down in torrents, and the occasional flash of brilliant lightening illuminated the sky. Duo's mind was not on the beauty of the storm though, but on the dark-haired pilot that was out in such ghastly weather.   
'Heero...come back soon, you'll never see how much I worry about you, but I do....because I love you so much.'  
Only moments after another burts of light lit up the room in a flash of light, the song changed from the upbeat he had been listening to, to a soft, melancholy ballad.   
  
//The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
stop me and steal my breath  
emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
never revealing their depth//  
  
Images flashes through the Shinigami pilot's mind, of Heero's cold Prussian blue eyes, and he saw for an instant, his reflection in the cool glass of the window, before it was faded by the lightening.   
'Gods, Heero, why can't you ever see how much I care, but you always push me away!'   
Duo's thoughts became only just more upset as the chorus came over the radio, and he wanted nothing more but to jump up and shut it off, but he was entranced by the scene outdoors. Flashing lighting, the loud rumble of thunder, and raindrops that streamed down the window, to pool on the white-wood sill.   
  
//Tell me that we belong together  
dress it up in the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above.//  
  
Duo blinked his wide violet eyes, giving freedom to the salty tears that burne down his chilled cheeks. He wiped the droplets from his cheeks, but it never helped, more pooled and fell from his eyes, and soon he gave into the heartache that was uniquely his own.   
'Yes... tell me Heero, why won't you ever tell me?!' he thought morosely, paying attention to the lyricswith one ear, as he leaned against the headboard of his bed and kept his eyes glued to the window for any sign of the returning Wing pilot.  
  
//I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."  
  
The teen drew his knees to his thin chest, and lay his arms across them, cradling his cheek on his arms. Tears flowed freely down, snaking down his cheeks and over his arms, eventually soaking into the blue cloth of his jeans, making small, round wet spots.   
'I'd be all that for you Heero.... if only I could tell you.'  
These thought had run rampant in his mind all night, soon after Heero had left. The mission was difficult, and neither boy had any idea of the odds of survival.  
'And this storm dosen't help any. Heero, I'll die if anything happens to you and I never told you, how much I cared!'  
  
//Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
as we lie awake in my bed  
you'r my survival, my living proof  
my love is alive not dead//  
  
Watery violet eyes snapped open as a thin beam of light showed through the door. Duo sighed and stood, walking over and closing it again, and in that time he had his back to the window, he never saw a streak fly through the air, towards the safehouse. Duo walked back, and stared at Heero's bed across the room.   
'perfectly made, and nothing out of place. Just like you...perfect.' he thought to himself, sitting back in his usual position on his bed.  
  
//Tell me that we belong together  
dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
and stand at the gallows of heartache that hang from above//  
  
This wasen't the first restless night Duo had had since admitting his feelings to himself. Far from it, many night he had tossed and turned until he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open, and had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.   
'Days seem long...and the nights are getting longer, and their so much harder without you here!" he screamed at himself, wishing Heero could hear him, no just hear him, but really LISTEN.  
  
//I'll be your crying shoulder  
i'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life//  
  
A sharp light slide across the floor, as Heero entered the room quietly, late in the early morning hours. Duo lay on his bed, fast asleep, but teartracks staining his pale cheeks. The song on the stereo was loud rock, and Heero wondered vaguely how Duo could sleep through that racket. The short-haired pilot closed the door as quietly as he could, but not soundlessly enough to leave the other boy to his sleep. "Heero..?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed. Heero walked over to him and shushed him sternly, waving a hand to the clock to indicate the early hour. Only then, when Heero finally got a good look at his friend's face, did he notice the bloodshot eyes, and the tear tracks that zigzagged his cheeks from the hours before. "Duo, what's wrong?" he sai is a whisper, setting down on the edge of the bed. Duo blushed faintly and scooted closer tot he generally stern young man before him.   
'alright Maxwell,...this is your chance.' he told himself.  
Duo looked right into those prussian beauties, and he bit his lower lip nervously. "Heero, how do you feel about me?" he asked after what seemed like an endless eternity for the two boys. Heero sighed and avoided the eyes of his companion, before saying in a voice that barely qualifies as a whisper...  
  
//I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you've said.//  
  
Such a poetic line cut straight to Duo's heart, and he nearly began to sob again. Then Heero spoke again, "But Duo, I can't take care of you, I can hardly manage to look after myself!" Duo shook his head quietly and took the Wing pilot into a tight embrace, whispering in his ear,  
  
//I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life//  
  
Violet met deep blue, and in that look, they finally realized, they didn't have to be strong for themselves anymore, and they would take care.. of eachother.  
  
-------------------------  
Ken: *sniffles* I liked that  
Duo: *throws a box of kleenex at him* that was sappy  
Magic: I know, but I've never written a sappy romance before!  
  
DKM: re re re re  
re re re re  
re re revieeeews!  
  
  



End file.
